A Snowy Window
by FoSizzle
Summary: A different ending kind of to one of my favorite stories! Please read and review!


_A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic for Sweethearts, so please be nice! ____ I was reading the book again and felt that this would be my ideal ending, so I wanted to put it out here. I do not own Sweethearts, but I looooove the book! :D_

**A Snowy Window**

Jenna tossed over in bed, trying to get back to sleep. She kept on thinking about things that were wrong with her life, and the things that were right. She could see Cameron's face in her mind and suddenly wanted to see hi more that anything.

She quietly rolled off the bed, rustling the perfect crisp white sheets that Alan bought. Opening the door slowly, she silently tiptoed to Alan's study and opened the door. There, on a sofa bed, was Cameron with his mouth wide open, snoring quietly.

"Cameron Quick," she whispered out to him. She knelt down next to his face and touched his cheek with one of her fingers. She traced his jaw line down to his chin, just thinking about him. About how he had made her childhood just that much more bearable, how she felt like she had to protect him for some reason, about how she loved him more than anybody else in the world.

"I love you, Cameron," she whispered. She got up and was about to leave when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She quickly turned around and gasped. Cameron was staring at her, his brow scrunched in like she was trying to figure something out. "But you were asleep!" she cried out quietly.

He was silent for a few moments. "Did you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you know. I mean I've always loved you. Like a friend," she said, frantically trying to undo what she said. Cameron looked down quickly, embarrassed. She knelt down next to him and said, "Unless-unless you want…" Cameron looked up at her again and leaned towards her slowly. She felt his lips brush against hers before she even knew what was happening. When Cameron pulled away, she was still looking at him, shocked.

"Forget it. Forget that I even did…that," eh said, turning away again.

"No, no." She moved around to see his face again and leaned in to kiss him. "I wanted you to do that." He looked surprised, then smiled a Cameron Quick kind of smile. Jenna felt herself smiling along with him and hugged him tight. She sighed and asked, "What are we going to do, Cameron?" He looked at her and told her, "I don't know. I can't stay here."

She got up quickly and went to the window. She didn't want Cameron to leave. She wanted this night to last forever. As she felt a sadness coming over her, she turned towards Cameron.

"Cameron, look!" She smiled and threw open the curtains. The scene outside was a world of white. Thick snowflakes were falling from the dark sky and blanketed the ground. It looked a lot like the night that Cameron had showed her the snow in the week he had stayed over. He smiled at her and stood up, walking to the space next to her.

"It seems magical, doesn't it?" she asked him.

"It sure does," he said, wrapping his arms around her. They both stood in silence, watching as the snow quietly fell, until Cameron spoke. "I'm leaving in the morning. I have to get back to my siblings."

She nodded, feeling the tears already coming down her face silently. He felt gone already to her, even when she could feel him on her skin. She gripped his arm tightly as if she thought he was going to disappear suddenly. She felt him kiss the top of her head and say to her quietly, "I'll always think of you. I love you. Don't forget that." She nodded again, her breath hitching with the kind of embarrassing crying that she felt was starting. As she turned back towards the window, they both just watched the ground turn white. The silence brought by the snow was interrupted only by Jenna's occasional crying.

"I better go before Alan goes to check on me again," she said finally, smiling sadly. She untangled herself from Cameron and walked towards the door. She turned around to Cameron as she opened the door.

"Goodnight, Jennifer," he said quietly from the window.

"Goodnight, Cameron." She turned around again and walked into the dark hallway.

*-*-*

The next morning, he was gone.

"I thought he would stay until graduation," her mom said at breakfast.

"His stuff's all gone," said Alan, trying to calm all of us.

"Did you know he was going to leave?" Her mom turned to Jenna while she ate her cereal. Jenna could feel the ghosts of the tears she cried last night on her cheeks, but she couldn't cry now, in front of her mom and Alan.

"I did, kinda," she said, wincing as her voice broke. She didn't need comfort now. She just needed to get out to get into her normal schedule again.

She opened the front door and stepped out into the cold air, watching her breath condense into small clouds in front of her. She could see that the snow from last night had stuck to the grass and now created a thin blanket over the yard. As she walked over the grass, she was reminded of Cameron. Her feet made imprints in the snow, leaving the grass and living earth show through the blanket of white. Cameron, even if she never saw him again, would leave her showing through her blanket of routine and would help her enjoy her life again and reach towards the sun.

*-*-*

_A/N: Well there it is! I don't think it's my best work, but I'm pretty happy about it. I tried to keep to the book as much as possible, so this whole scene is the night before Cameron leaves. I hoped you liked it!_


End file.
